Frozen Hearts
by True Goddess
Summary: She came to me in the winter, her heart frozen to the core with no traces of warmth, and so was mine. But we learned to withstand the cold, and together our hearts thawed out. She learned not to run, and I learned that sometimes I needed to turn away.
1. Prolouge

**Replacing my old Jasper OC with this one, I like the concept better on this one. Please review and tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**(Also my computer glitched and deleted it, and for some reason I can't recover this story so... yea. Republish!) **

**Prologue **

**Jasper **

I have long since forgotten the feeling of warmth. The last time I had experienced it was decades ago, before I was turned into the monster I am today. But there was a time that I had experienced something so close to warmth. It was love, I fell for Alice the way leaves do in Autumn, and I had thought she had fell for me in the same way.

But I was wrong.

There was a time when I was happy, when she was the sole reason of my smile. Alice was my saving grace, she gave me a chance and I breathed in the chance of a new life. I was welcomed into a family, and I was taken away from my life as a soldier.

I had thought that my life was everything it could be in this curse of immortality. I had the support of family and the love of my wife. But it soon fell away just as all of my happiness had. Alice had begun to have visions, visions of another man.

He was a nomad, he was never tainted by the tempting scent of human blood. He was pure and clean, and searching for something. What he didn't know was that he was searching for my Alice... _**Our **_Alice.

The thing was she didn't have to wait for him, because he found her instead. It was then Alice realized something, she wasn't meant to be anything to me other than bringing me to the Cullen's and stop me from being a ruthless murderer.

Once she came to terms with this, once she explained this to me, we fell away from each other. She fell for him in a way I can't even explain. I recall her pulling me aside and trying to reassure me, though it had no use. _"Jasper, we were never meant to be the way we were. I was supposed to bring you here, and that only. I was selfish and I fell for you. I'm sorry Jazz, but never doubt the love I had for you." _

To me that wasn't even the most heartbreaking thing that had happened that day. It was the fact that she already had viewed us as past tense. Though I tried to convince myself that she deserved better, that she was better off without me. Still I craved for the love I had once had, the love I had once cherished.

Days passed, and days came, soon enough even the seasons flied. We moved town to town, with Alice's new mate forever by her side. They completed each other in a way Alice and I never had. Alice's visions come with a finesse that she was never capable of when we were together.

While she was happy and blinded by this new love. I was numb, broken, and cold. I sat still all day and all night, I refused to feed until Emmet and Edward would throw me into the woods and tear open the throat of a deer. I tried it again, to sit still for months. But soon enough the desire for blood was too much for me to bear.

I wished for my own demise, it would have been easier than watching them together. Than seeing the pity in their eyes, the pity. The damn pity they showed me made me sick. They all looked at me, as a ghost of who I once was.

The thing is I don't want to be a ghost anymore. I didn't want to be a ghost in the first place, so one day I sat up from my bed and decided to live as best as I could. I didn't want to be haunted by the past any longer.

I wanted to see the world I had once seen, the world where anything could happen. Where colors were brilliant, and the simplest things such as a smell would remind you of a wondrous memory that you would cherish forever.

But all I see is black and white, no color in between to differentiate the things around me. Only those two colors nothing more nothing less. I had gotten off of that bed, my muscles remembering the function of walking.

I took an unneeded shower, and burned the clothes I had been wearing for three years. I changed into fresh clothing and opened the door to my room. With a mask plastered onto my face.

Perhaps a mask won't be so bad.

**Isis**

I did what I do best, I ran. I run from the pain, I run from feelings I can't explain. I rather run for an eternity than face those who I tried to forget. But after running for days, months ,years? I no longer know how much time has passed.

My legs can barely take the command for walking, instead I shuffle. One foot then the other, I have long since stopped shivering. I am afraid I have forgotten what the feel of warmth was. I try to recall the memory but it is too painful.

I look to the sky and then down at my feet knee deep in snow. Snowflakes are embedded into my long eyelashes and my hair is covered in a layer of snow. The only thing covering me is a thick cloak, but even that is becoming useless for this cold.

I try not to think of the cold around me, the more I think of it the more numbness I feel. So I force myself to think back to a time when my heart wasn't covered in ice.

When I had loved and allowed to be loved in return.

_I was born in the 1500's Spain in a band of travelers. My mother was born into the travelers, she was beautiful and intelligent and a skilled Alchemist. She fell in love with a Spanish farmer named Fernando. He had the dark hair I had inherited and as my mother said these blue eyes that reflected the sky perfectly.  
><em>

_He was an amazing man, or so I was told. My father was killed because my mother was a traveler and they were looked down upon. But more than that, they accused my mother of witchcraft that she had tricked my father into believing he was in love with her._

_They attempted to take my mother and my own life. But she wasn't going to let them take me away from her, or take a life so young. So she poisoned the men and we ran. We left our family and went into another group of travelers who welcomed us. _

_Though the first weeks of my life weren't so great, I had a lovely childhood. I was a summer girl, and I loved the feel of the sun against my skin. The way the rays would kiss my skin, and add some lighter highlights to my dark hair. _

_My mother and I would often dance and sing together for money, though we were often shooed away by town people it was still fun to do. Or the times my best friend Philippe and I would do scams. I would sing while Philippe would pickpocket others._

_Though I am not proud of it, it made things easier. Our parents made us stop after a while and we instead spent time in the meadow. __**Our **__meadow, it was close to the camp, it was a beautiful clearing with the most beautiful flowers. _

_My mother would often educate me of the plants there, and which ones would help those with a cough. Or when they had a temperature. She also told me which plants together made the most deadly poisons. My days were filled with endless wonder, and happiness. But it all soon came to an end. I recall the day that my happiness all ended. _

_I was lying in the sun soaking in the rays as the tanned my skin. Next to me was Philippe his brown hair shone a golden color in the sunlight. He smiled at me as the sun brightened his dark green eyes, making them the exact color of the grass around us. _

_We laughed and told each other stories using the clouds. Until screams rang out through the peaceful silence. We looked at each other and ran back to our camp as fast as our legs could carry us. I found our camp in flames, the people I had known were screaming and twitching in agony. _

_ I looked frantically for my mother but instead heard her screams. I tried to go to our wagon and Philippe pulled me back his thin arms wrapped around my waist. "You don't want to see what's going on in there, okay?"_

_I shook my head frantically, he spun me towards him smoothing my curls from my face. "There is nothing we can do Isis." The tears I had been holding back finally came out, I cried so hard my body shook. The men came out of our wagon and looked towards me in disgust._

_"It had a child." I felt my stomach drop as they spoke about her in past tense. Another man pulled my mother from the wagon her body lifeless. Her skirts torn and her bodice torn to shreds. Blood leaked from her head and her mouth._

_I felt a fiery rage rising, I clenched my hands to fist. My eyes began to dilate, I had tried to hide these powers for so long. But I was no longer afraid anymore, I lost my family now. I gave in to the power and an unearthly wind picked up my hair._

_I smiled devilishly at the men who all held crosses out for protection. I laughed at the fear and stepped towards them. "For the twelve years of my life I had feared these powers. I believed that I was an unholy demon, but I was wrong. It is you who are the demons. You will pay for the wrong you've done today, you're flesh will burn and you will watch the one's you hold dear die. You will never forget my face, until the day you die!"_

_I screamed in rage, and just as I said the fire engulfed them. Their screams rang out through the night and I smiled in satisfaction. Letting the darkness held within me shine through. I spun around my skirts in my hands. _

_I saw the rest of our group staring at me in horror. I suddenly realized the horror I had done. I looked back at the men, their faces burned. Some part of them burning in agony, they all ran for their lives praying that the one's they loved were still alive._

_I grabbed my mother's purple cloak off the floor and put it over my shoulders. I pulled the hood up and walked away from the camp. It was the first time I had ran, and I've been running ever since. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Philippe's face. _

_"We need to leave." He said taking my hand, and we never looked back._

I know find myself stopping in the middle of the woods. My feet feel as if they are frozen in place, I look to the sky and see the sun. How I used to appreciate the warmth it gave off, but now nothing has ever felt colder.

My eyes slowly drop and my knees buckle under me, and welcome in the peaceful darkness.

_"Run Isis, Run and never look back."_

My eyes slowly open and I fear that they have found me, the ones I now run from. Instead I find a boy, no older than I am. He looks at me with curiosity, I try to find my voice to say anything but it seems to be frozen.

I grab his arm and relish at the warmth. I take in a deep painful breath and rasp out. "Please, help." With that I lose consciousness once again.


	2. One

**Thanks to,**

**HermioneandMarcus- **Thank you so much for your feedback and I am so glad that you are liking it so far.

**Thanks so much for reviewing, I'd love to get feedback on what you think.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>One<strong>

**Jasper**

I was sitting at the window in the living room. The sunlight shined through the window hitting my icy skin, but providing no comforting warmth. The snow fell lazily on the ground and I watched the beautiful day unfold before me.

Renesmee and Jacob were building a snowman, Alice and her mate Ryan were having a snowball fight, and Edward and Bella were talking in the snow enjoying each other's company. It was a beautiful moment, the family before me sparkling in the sunlight beautifully.

All except me, I feel so empty and it hurts, the hollowness inside hurts. The feeling of emptiness is so hard to describe and its painful and depressing at the same time. I continued watching out the window feeling the chocking sensation once again.

I was crying.

It was weak, a sign of a weak emotion. I have come so sensitive now a days. Alice's gaze made its way towards mine, and damn her and those sympathetic stares. I snarled at her and got off the chair not bothering to see her reaction and started my way up the stairs.

Until I heard the pounding of footsteps, and a fluttering heartbeat. I turned towards the sound and heard frantic voices. The door burst open and Seth ran in a girl in his arms. She was swaddled in a dark grey cloak, and all I saw was the pale flesh from her arm.

The sweet smell of vampires filled my nose, but also something else. It was human... I moved out of his way and Seth put the girl in one of the rooms. I looked towards the family downstairs as they entered the house.

"What's going on?" I asked confused, I looked towards Edward and he looked just as confused. "It's strange, so hard to explain. She's running, it's all I can get from her. She keeps repeating it over and over again." I raised an eyebrow, all of us waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"She's saying, Run Isis, run and never look back. I'm not sure if she said it to someone or if it was said to her."

We all look at each other unsure of that to say. "We can't trust her." Jacob says matter of factly, and I have to admit I agreed. "She's Volturi, look at the cloak." I reply siding with Jacob, who smiles appreciatively. "But she isn't a vampire, her scent, her heartbeat begs to differ. She is definitely human but it makes no sense." Carlisle replies unsure of himself.

We all look towards each other, but the answer is clear to me. "We can't endanger our family, if she's running from the Volturi, it's bad. I say we just send her back to them, let them do as they wish." I say coldly, no longer caring what happens.

Ryan snaps his eyes towards me and shakes his head. "We cannot just let her die! I say we give the girl a chance, she may have a reason. We all know that the Volturi can be unjust, hear her out before we make an irrational decision."

I slowly see Carlisle and the others bend to Ryan's suggestion. "I do like that suggestion much better." Carlisle says, I roll my eyes. "This girl can be a monster for all we know." Ryan glared at me, "Go look at her and tell me who if you still believe that. She is weak, and cold, so cold the poor dear."

I snarl at him and turn from the room, I run up the stairs and make my way towards my room. But I was compelled to see this strange human in the Volturi. I opened the door to the room she was in and was shocked by how weak she looked.

She couldn't possibly be Volturi, her smell wasn't vampire, that and how weak she looked. It wasn't human either, but much more appealing than human blood. It smelled sweet like humans, but something more, like a spice added to it. Like cinnamon, so hard to explain just so tempting.

Her skin was pale from the cold, almost the shade of my own skin. It looked as if she couldn't possibly be warmed, her lips are literally a pale blue. Her long black eyelashes touch the tops of her cheek bones, she is impossibly perfect. So beautiful it hurts, for some reason I cannot take my eyes from this lovely girl.

Soon a golden light surrounds her body, and her body lifted off of the bed just barely. I took a step back shocked yet intrigued. I was shocked by her beauty and gentleness, she was small but not to be mistaken with as weak. She was muscular due to some physical training.

I stand there for hours watching, studying this strange creature. I take a step closer letting my curiosity take control. I take her cold hand in mine and I am transported to another world.

_I open my eyes and find myself in darkness for the first time. I cannot see anything in front of me, but soon I see a little girl. No older than twelve huddled in a corner, black curls clung to her tan face and she looked up at me with amber colored eyes. _

_"Are you okay?" I asked walking towards her. She grasped onto my arm and I was shocked that I felt the coldness to her skin. The next thing I knew her eyes were full black and her hair whipped around her face in an unearthly wind. _

_"Death, death, all I see is death. Darkness, darkness, falling deeper down into darkness. The lost child will fall, fall into the deepest pits of hell. The dark child will kill, kill, it is all she will do." I tried to wrench my arm from her grasp but it seemed like I was human again. _

_My strength was useless to this girls grasp. "Death, Death, DEATH!" She chanted smiling at me devilishly. "Soldier boy soldier boy, begging for a home. Lost the only girl who could ever hold his love." I pulled my arm away and she fell to the ground cackling madly._

_I was shaken by the girl and walked away to an opposite direction. I sighed and rubbed my arm trying to forget the feeling of its cold clammy hands on my skin. I turned around and saw the same girl that's on the bed. Her skin was a tanned olive- color, her ebony curls hanging halfway down her back, and her amber eyes trained on me in anger._

_"What are you doing here!" She said softly, but with a fiery intensity. "I don't even know where I am miss, I just ended up here." She scrunched her eyebrows in frustration. "Why would you touch me when I'm healing myself! You idiot!"_

_"I'm sorry, I honestly did not know. I was... only curious. Where are we exactly?" She frowned and sat down, I stood unsure whether to sit. "My mind, these are memories. Parts of myself, secrets, secrets that I wish to keep to __**myself**__. I must go through this to heal myself, I can heal fully without rest if I go through all of the memories... But I won't. "_

_I looked towards her perplexed, "How is that healing going through memories like...that. How is this possible?" She looks towards me annoyed, "Just let go of my hand please! I'll face that thing... myself once you're gone." I looked down at her and sighed._

_"I would, but can't even feel my own hands, the ones that are... Not in your mind." She threw her hands in the air. "Fine! Fine!" She yells up where I suppose the heavens would be... or the crown of her head... _

_She walked towards the child her cloak flying behind her. I walk beside her, her face is emotionless but I could see in her eyes she didn't want to. The child smiled up at her, it's eyes back to normal. "Do it already you monster." She shouted towards the child. It smiled devilishly and held out it's hand. "Watch your fate devil girl, see the monster inside."_

_She cringed and grabbed the girls hand. We were transported to another time, a little girl was running around with black pigtails curling at the ends. A woman stood behind her smiling, she was lovely, with the same colored skin but brown hair instead of her dark hair. "Isis, come inside dear. It's going to rain soon." _

_I looked towards her but she watched with a faint smile on her face. "What's this?" I asked, she looked towards me her face blank, "My memories." The scene continued and Isis got older and she looked more and more like her mother. She got into mischief a lot, pick pocketing people or simply stealing from under their noses. _

_She was a gypsy, and her child hood was lovely. It then changed to when she was older, the same age as the... scary version of her. The girl laid in the sun and smiled at the boy who was often with her. "Philippe, his name was Philippe." I nodded and continued to watch._

_"The sky is so beautiful, don't you think so Phili." The boy rolled his eyes at the nickname and sat up. "Look at the sun Isis." The boy said smiling down at her. She did as he said and cringed slightly, "So bright." She mumbled, he smiled down at her. _

_"Did you know that the sun loved the moon so much, that he would die every night just to let her breathe."_

_Isis smiled at that. "Tell me more." Philippe smiled at her response. "You see the sun promised to never abandon us, the little people down on this planet. He gave us light, warmth, and food. But once he saw the moon, the beautiful moon. He knew he couldn't abandon her. He fell in love with her, but it was no use. He could never see her, you see he could never touch her. Hold her in his arms, the way a lover should._

_One night the Sun tried to get close to the moon but she only looked at him sadly. "We can't touch my love, we can never be. It was decided long ago that you would be the giver of live, the sole reason of life on that beautiful planet below. You are day, and my dear I am night. So my love please go, illuminate another day, for without you I could never breath."_

_So the sun does it, every day just so his love could live another day." _

_Isis smiled at his words he leaned down towards her smiling, his dark eyelashes touching her cheekbones. Soon screams filled the silence. They both jumped up and ran towards their camp. Fire surrounded everything, and Isis ran towards her home._

_"No! No! STOP, DON'T YOU DARE SHOW THIS!" The present day Isis screamed, I looked towards her and she held her hair in fistfuls. "Please, please." She murmured over and over again. I put my hand on her shoulder and looked at her. She looked up at me her breathing erratic. "I-I can't." I smiled reassuringly, surprising myself by the action. "I know how it feels to not want to remember, but sometimes we have to face our pain."_

_She shook her head and moved her shoulder so my hand fell back to my sides. "Shut-up!" The memory began once again and her mother's body was pulled out of the wagon by three men. She looked at her mother in horror and her eyes dilated, her hair whipped around her and she smiled at the men. __"For the twelve years of my life I had feared these powers. I believed that I was an unholy demon, but I was wrong. It is you who are the demons. You will pay for the wrong you've done today, you're flesh will burn and you will watch the one's you hold dear die. You will never forget my face, until the day you die!"_

_"Enough, I will not do this anymore!" Present Isis said, soon a white light swirled around us and we were thrown back into darkness .The little girl returned and smiled devilishly. "Run Isis, Run just like you always do. But you will face it all again, again and again, until you realize the truth of yourself."_

_I woke up with her hand still in mine and saw Isis scowling down at me. Her skin was returned to its normal color and she looked completely fine. She tore her hand away from mine angrily. "Don't you repeat anything you saw."_

_ She says her voice sharp and cold. _I look at her and watch her face crumple in anger, confusion, and sadness. "It's okay you know. I understand how you feel." She snaps her head towards me, her eyes showing the tortured soul she really is. "There's more isn't there?" I ask, She turns her face away. "No more that I would share with you."

"My name is Jasper by the way." She nods, "Alright Jasper, thank you for not killing me." She gets off the bed and I try to follow her but she kept glaring at me. She stumbled down the stairs holding her cloak to her body, and then falls down the stairs.

Ryan catches her and she glowers at him. "I'm sorry, I only wish to help." She frowns, and Ryan helps her stand up again. "I thank you for your kindness, but I must go." Esme comes into view and she freezes, I realize that Esme resembled her mother. "But first you need rest." She looks towards Esme and tears fill her eyes. "Okay."

She says quietly and allows Ryan to help her back upstairs. "I heard what happened?" Edward said to me, I turned towards him and shrugged. "Yeah, I do know how she feels." He shook his head, "Not that, in her mind."

I shifted on my feet, "Yeah... that was interesting." Edward shook his head, "It's the things she was hiding... Whatever it is, we need to be on our toes. You saw what she could do to humans, what else can she do."


	3. Two

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been so busy lately and I feel awful for not updating in so long! I'm so so sorry for the wait! **

**I want to thank these wonderful people for reviewing.**

**Lightbabe- **So sorry for the long wait, hope I haven't discouraged you to continue reading.

**xRuex- **So glad that you are liking it so far, and I once again apologize for not updating in so long!

**Once again I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two<strong>

**Isis**

There kindness is something that I haven't experienced in so long. The fact that they were willing, so willing to take me in was so unlikely. Never have I met people in my years, so willing to help me. Not judging me though they know nothing of me. Especially the vampire Ryan, I owe him greatly. Without his compassion I suppose I wouldn't have been here.

I looked back at the family before me and gave them a small smile. "I thank you all for your kindness; I suppose it was rude of me not to ask your names." They smile and introduce themselves each on at a time, though Jasper stands behind them all. The outcast, his scars littering his beautiful skin and his face unreadable. I don't know what goes on in his mind,

"Carlisle." The leader says shaking my hand and I freeze, of all the demons that torment me.  
>Carlisle Cullen." I say softly shaking my head, "Of course." I say angrily and he looks at me confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" I shake my head not wanting to cause any more damage than I have already. "No, but I thank you all for your hospitality. I greatly appreciate it, thank you."<p>

They give me a short nod and I turn around and run as fast as I can, and I don't look back. Not even risking a glance at the strange vampires. I wandered through the unfamiliar surroundings thinking back to the people who planned to hurt me. The very people that I once trusted my life with, the ones who brainwashed me into their ways.

I thought back to the time that I first joined the Volturi.

_It was a long time ago; I was older then about twenty. I had been through a lot in the past years and I often lost myself in my magic and fighting. Fighting people was what I was good at, I fought because it was the only thing that signified that I was indeed living, I unfortunately wasn't in hell._

_I had run into the Volturi, men in grey cloaks chased after a blonde man. His whitish hair was in a wild fashion and his red eyes were seeking for the slightest ounce of blood. Which happened to be me, I glared at him and he came running full speed. I held an arm out and grabbed him by the throat he bit at my arm and I kicked him in the chest._

_I muttered a quick spell, and as my foot made contact with his chest he flew back, hitting a tree with so much force it uprooted from the ground. He got up angry and screamed running full speed at me I held my hand out calmly and muttered a spell. Once again the vampire was thrown back. This time it vanished from plain sight. I stayed on guard and muttered another spell so my knife could penetrate his skin. Just as I was I felt cold hands around my throat. I stabbed his hand with a knife but he only held my arm and dislocated it. I groaned at the sickly pop, he crushed four of my fingers and then the final blow broke my neck._

_He then drank my blood and I was conscious during it all. Soon dark cloaks surrounded us and the vampires head was next to mine. Separated from the body. I was lifted off of the ground by one of them men and fell into darkness. I awoke by their leader who apologized to me saying that the vampire was never meant to escape._

_I nodded understanding and he questioned my own power. He held out his hand explaining to me what he could do and hesitatingly I showed him. He was delighted by this power and he smiled at me so nicely. "My dear Isis, so much trouble in a young life. Allow me to provide you with something, a family of sorts. I would be honored to have you in the Volturi. Only if you choose of course."_

_As I thought about it, I realized I had nothing either way. That maybe being in the Volturi would be the best. "I would be honored Aro." My time in the Volturi was a dark one, I killed when told, and I relished in the fact that I was superior to humans. Then Carlisle came and that's when I changed. He would tell me these things, these wonderful things about books and arts._

_Though he lost his humanity he made the world beautiful once again. He was a great friend but Aro had asked me something, tested my loyalty and strength. "Isis dear one, please come." I came towards him and smiled. "Is there anything you need master?" He smiled and held his hand out to me. I took it gladly showing him whatever he needed._

_He smiled pleased with me, but I knew better. I knew he wanted something, "Dear one, I know that Carlisle is a dear friend of yours. But I want to test your abilities, would you be willing to do that to me." I nodded slowly afraid he would ask me to kill him. "I want you to erase any memory Carlisle has of you, your name must disappear from his thoughts."_

_I sucked in a breath and nodded, "Of course." I walked down the corridor angrily Alec my only true friend in the Volturi by my side. "You aren't going to do it are you?" I looked at him angrily, "What do you expect me to do Alec. I must, I must prove this to him." Alec took my hands into his cold ones and looked into my eyes._

_"I know you don't want to, but believe me. Sometimes things turn out far worse than what he asks you to do." I nodded breaking away from him so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. "I know Alec." I continued walking to the room and knocked on the door._

_Carlisle's lovely smile greeted me. "Isis I was just going to look for you. I've finally found it, the book that you remind me of." I smiled. "Who's that?" He handed me small book recently written in 1831. "Not exactly but read the book and tell me if I am right. Hunchback of Notre Dame, though I must tell you Isis I am leaving. I know I have lived with the Volturi for twenty years but, I believe that I need my own start."_

_I nodded, "I agree, you should do what's best for you. Carlisle, you are a great friend. I'll miss you." He smiled and hugged me, "You were always like a sister to me Isis. Though you were clouded by darkness, I am glad that you haven't given in." I smiled tears filling my eyes I touched his cheek and forced him to look into my eyes._

_"Forget me." I whispered and he slumped to the ground and I stepped over his limp body forcing every muscle in my body not to turn back to my friend. Aro had asked me to stay hidden and he asked Carlisle if he knew anyone of the name Isis. He replied back that he did not, Aro was proud that I had proved my loyalties._

_Seeing a close friend leave is always hard, but seeing them have no memory of you. Looking right through you without recognition overtaking their face. That is the most painful thing a person must experience._

_Years went by and though Volterra was my home, I felt lonely and I honestly didn't know if I could stay any longer. Though Edward came asking to be killed and then Jane, Alec, and I just for precaution if anyone needed to forget seeing us doing supernatural things to kill the one responsible for the Newborn army._

_Then the other time where we went to visit Forks once again for the threat of an immortal child, that's when things began to change. I would notice whispers, and glances at me, the human women used as "receptionist" glaring at me. All with hatred, some with respect, others with pity._

_It was strange and I didn't know what it was until one day Alec pulled me aside. I was in the library by myself reading the vast collections that Aro had. The most recent one was The Hunchback of Notre Dame, I didn't know then that it was Carlisle that we were confronting in Forks. They made me stay as far away as possible; I was only to go if needed._

_But even then my mind had been wandering to my old friend. Wondering how he was, if he was happy now. I wouldn't bring the topic up to Aro knowing he would remember what he asked me do all those years, and if he thought I was even suggesting to visit my old friend. The consequences would have been immense._

_"Isis, would you accompany me. I plan on hunting." Alec said nonchalantly, I was used to him often asking me to go with him. So I agreed and we used the underground ways to get out of Volterra. "Isis I don't feel like moving in a human pace, so get on my back." I felt my cheeks flush at the thought, Alec so proper with me on his back. I nodded and got onto his back and he took off, Alec was barely taller than me but he seemed so much… more I guess._

_There is something about him that makes him feel so old, so mature for his youthful face. Alec is indeed older than me, but sometimes I wonder if he ever tires of existing. It often seems like he does, when his face will have an empty look to it._

_We stop suddenly and Alec looks at me with urgency. "I know you claim you love it here Isis, and I want to believe you. But I can see the look in your eyes, the look of being uncontent with what's around you." I shook my head, "No that's not true, I love it here Alec. I have everything I need and more."_

_Alec shakes his head in frustration. "No, I know Chelsea doesn't have a hold on you. To be honest she never has on me either. I only stayed because of my sister, not because I actually wanted to stay here."_

_I looked at him with a new light; Alec was so much more than I had thought. "You're right; I don't want to stay anymore. But I can't leave, not now. I have nowhere to go to." Alec takes both of my hands in his and looks into my eyes. "You don't understand, you need to leave unless you want to have a child." I took a step back in shock._

_"Wait what!" He took a deep (and really unneeded) breath. "They see how powerful you are and began to wonder… Well what it would be like if there was Vampire-With hybrids." I looked at him in shock and made a hand motion for him to continue. "They believed that if you carried a vampire's child, they would be unstoppable." I cut him off with a look of understanding. "The ultimate weapon, but they don't expect me to live."_  
><em>He nodded, "I can't let you die, you are my only true friend Isis. Besides, I care too much for you." He said softly, his eyes softening and a look that Alec never had on his face. Complete and udder adoration showed on his face for me.<em>

_"I can't do this Alec, and you… you can't feel those things for me. I refuse to let you." He smiled at that and stroked my cheek. "Stubborn." I looked away angrily, "Shut up Alec." He turned my face towards him and kissed me, a chaste kiss but sweet. I pulled away angry with him, I couldn't toy with him like that. He smiled widely but it soon vanished and only seriousness was in his voice. "Run Isis, run and never look back."_

_I nodded understanding him, because it was my only option. Either run, or be expected to have a fate far worse than destroying the innocent. So I ran, and I've been running since._

I stopped in the woods hearing the soft sounds of a vampire's foot. Barely touching the ground with its soft graceful movements. I held the hilt of one of my knives and turned around just to see Alec's crimson eyes. "Alec." I said barely above a whisper. "Run Isis." He replied softly before his eyes turned pure black and he tackled me to the snow.


End file.
